


[Podfic of] Closing the Circuit

by exmanhater



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD's down, Captain America's AWOL, and on the whole, things are kind of FUBAR. On the other hand, Tony might have some semblance of a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Closing the Circuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Closing the Circuit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925400) by [AlchemyAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAlice/pseuds/AlchemyAlice). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1lgYWqG) [42 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1N29dAb) [43 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 1:30:57 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
